1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water toxicity detecting apparatus and method using sulfur particles, and more particularly, to biological water toxicity detecting apparatus and method capable of monitoring toxicity of a water such as a river water, a waste water, and a water supply source by using obligately autotrophic microbes or some facultatively autotrophic microbes in a reaction container containing sulfur particles (electron donors) and oxygen (electron acceptors).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, water which is essential to all living beings has been contaminated with various toxic substances. The pollution of water seriously affects human beings' living. As the toxic substances are flown into a river or the like, water cannot be safely used as a drinking water. Therefore, in this case, very rapid emergency measures are needed.
AS the pollution of water become serious in the world, in order to protect water environment, techniques for measuring water pollution have been developed and a large amount of cost has been paid for waste water disposal in many countries.
Particularly, water pollution accidents in which toxic chemical substances are flown into an ecosystem such as a river have frequently occurred, so that the ecosystem may be polluted. Since the water pollution accidents lead to irrecoverable damages, it is important to prevent the accident in advance.
Conventionally, water living things such as water flea and fish have been used to detect the water toxic substance. In the method, a casualty of the living things due to the toxic substances is calculated. The method has a problem in that a long time is taken to detect the toxic substances.
Therefore, in addition to the method of detecting water toxicity by using only the water living things, there is a need for a new method of effectively detecting water toxicity by using other substances.